


Satellite

by sanidine



Series: decaying orbits [1]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Sex Pollen, Space Facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know that neutron stars can rotate up to six hundred times per second?”</p><p>Sandow went still for a second before he let the door of the dressing room swing closed behind him. “Of course I do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unconditional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194650) by [Moonsault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> WHATEVER. DON'T LOOK AT ME.

“Do you know that neutron stars can rotate up to six hundred times per second?”

Sandow went still for a second before he let the door of the dressing room swing closed behind him. “Of course I do.”

This happened, sometimes. Stardust would ambush Sandow backstage and barrage him with facts about space before hissing and running away. At first Sandow had hoped that Stardust’s odd obsession with him meant that some part of Cody might have been left to save but he wasn't so sure about that anymore - Cody would have never assumed that Damien Sandow didn't know basic astrophysics. Still, Stardust had never showed up in Sandow’s dressing room before. That would have been a much more Cody thing to do.

As Stardust leapt down from where he had been crouching on the counter and stalked over to where Sandow was still standing by the door, Damien thought that Stardust looked a bit confused. Like he wasn't entirely sure why he was where he was, and up close Sandow could see that he looked a bit shinier than usual. Stardust was covered all over in a fine red powder, glittering particles that stood out against his bodysuit and gleamed in the silver of his face paint.

Kane was not going to be happy when he had to go through all of those expense reports for ‘Mars sand’. But he wouldn't be nearly as pissed off as Sandow was when Stardust grabbed him by the lapels and slammed him back against the wall next to the door, contaminating him with a cloud of the fine grained glitter.

Glitter was just awful, impossible to get rid of. Sandow thought that it was very inconsiderate to adorn oneself with it when expecting to engage in close quarters combat. Therefore it was not a particularly surprising tactic coming from Stardust, but it was annoying nonetheless.

When Sandow went to shove Stardust away it was about as effective as trying to push a brick wall - the only thing he accomplished was sending up another puff of the shiny red stuff. This time it got in Damien’s mouth, and he coughed and sputtered indignantly as Stardust pressed in even closer.

“Did you know-” Stardust took a deep breath. Sandow could feel the rise and fall of his chest, the way he shivered all over. “Did you know that in space bare metals will weld together with a single touch? The atoms have no way of knowing that they-. In the vacuum, the atoms don't know that they're supposed to be separate. So they bond together.”

All of a sudden Damien couldn't think in anything other than crude, clumsy metaphors for what he knew was just a complicated hormonal reaction. Sandow felt like all of his nerve endings had been scraped raw. He felt like his head was a radio receiver that had only ever known static, but when Cody ( _fuck, no, not Cody anymore_ )... when _Stardust_ touched Sandow that receiver was tuned in to the hottest, purest frequency in existence. Sandow was on fire everywhere except for where Stardust was touching him, but where they were touching he was still burning. He _needed_. But when he opened his mouth all that came out was

“What about oxide layers?” Even to his own ears his voice sounded wrecked, hoarse and desperate. Fuck, he was blowing this. “Most metals form one when they're exposed to any atmosphere. So even if they were taken into space they wouldn't…” Sandow trailed off.

Deep under the noxious grease paint Damien could _smell_ his former tag partner, the scent hot and perfect and familiar. It was stupid, illogical, how he felt something hot sizzle beneath his skin every time he took a deep breath. He was over this. He was. Damien had been over Cody for a long time now and he had principles, damn it, he did, he had moved on, but this wasn’t Cody. Not completely, anyways. The red and gold of Stardust’s irises were barely even visible, his eyes glazed with pupils blown wide as he closed the mere inches between them to whisper

“If you wanted the vacuum weld to work you'd just have to polish off the oxide layers. Whaddya think? You wanna get my layers off?”

Damien’s heart was beating alarmingly fast. Even the thought of pushing Stardust away made Sandow feel like he had just gotten kicked in the chest, so he stopped thinking about it and pulled him into a kiss.

Stardust squirmed as Sandow licked into his mouth, getting close enough that Sandow worried he would try to climb him. Well, worry was the wrong word. The idea of it was amazing, the thought of that tight body wrapped around his made Damien groan and grind forward, grabbing at Stardust’s ass through that ridiculous bodysuit.

Grinning, Stardust broke the kiss and set his teeth against the bare patch of skin behind Sandow’s ear. The sharp sting of the bite and the teasing swipe of tongue that followed made Sandow groan, squeeze his eyes shut as he let his head thunk back against the wall. Damien’s cock was hard enough to do something as uncouth as pound nails - if Stardust kept this up he was going to come in his pants like a teenager.

All of a sudden the door was opening next to him. Sandow shot out a hand to stop it, somehow managed to disengage himself from Stardust enough to spin and announce “Occupied!” before he slammed it shut again

For all that talk about removing layers earlier, Damien didn't think that either one of them was going to be able to take the time to get their clothes off. Damien was burning up inside as he turned and hooked a hand under one of Stardust’s knees to haul him up, spun them around so that Stardust’s back was pressed up against the wall. It didn’t take any more prodding for Stardust to wrap his legs around Damien’s waist, moaning as they thrust against each other.

Things didn’t take long after that. They were both keyed up and desperate, gasping into each other's mouths and smearing paint everywhere as Sandow did his best to dry hump Stardust right through the solid cement wall. Damien had no idea what had come over him, but for once in his life he wasn't going to stop and think about self control. He didn't know why Stardust seemed to follow him around sometimes, why he had come to Sandow’s dressing room tonight, why Damien wanted it as bad as he did.

Sandow was so far gone that he didn't even notice Stardust coming until the sharp flash of teeth digging into his shoulder managed to penetrate the haze of his brain. Stardust was making these high, shocked noises as he rode out his orgasm, rolling his hips against Damien’s and. Fuck. He remembered throwing Cody off of a ladder and Cody throwing his briefcase into the Gulf of Mexico and Cody ceasing to exist and, fuck, of course he could still remember what Cody had sounded like in bed and it sure seemed that Stardust made the same exact noises.

He took a step back, let Stardust drop down on to shaky feet and get his balance, but before Damien could reach down to finish himself off Stardust was there. He was still wearing those ridiculous star gloves, a new level of strangeness on the otherwise familiar touch as Stardust slipped one hand into Sandow’s trunks. The other slid along the side of his head, gripping Damien’s hair and bringing their foreheads together. Most of the facepaint had been rubbed off and he looked so much like Cody that Damien felt his heart crack a little bit as Stardust stroked his cock and muttered.

“There are footprints on the moon, did you know that? Humans aren't happy until they put their stain on everything in the cosmos, everything that they can touch, and now there’re only the slow solar winds to erode the footprints back down to nothing.”

Damien knew that. Of course he knew. But he could only moan as Stardust jerked him off rough and perfect, twisting on the upstroke until Sandow grit his teeth and came. His vision went white with the force of it - he couldn't remember ever coming so hard in his life. The sound of the blood rushing in his ears as he shivered through it was so loud that he barely heard it when Stardust said

“I don’t know how you did it. I don't. I don't remember. But I know you put your footprints on me somehow, and they won't wear off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want a never-ending Russian nesting doll of fic about all the dub-con humping going on backstage after the Wyatts pollenize everyone. The part about Kane having to approve Stardust’s expense reports was borrowed from [Give and Take](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4041604) by kenjideath, because it is amazing and still hilarious to me over a year later.
> 
> As always I write and edit everything on my phone, so please let me know if I've made any particularly terrible mistakes. Kudos and comments are loved!
> 
> [tumblr ](http://www.bingitoff.Tumblr.com)


End file.
